Forgotten
by Shattered Darknesss
Summary: Dear Diary, There's this boy I fell in love with... he doesn't seem to know me anymore... but I still know him very well...
1. Hello?

**_Dear Diary,_**

**_ I'm in love with a fairytale… but it's nothing like my normal tales of gods and trickery. No… it's much sadder…_**

Emil Steilsson, a young white haired and blue eyed man, sighed heavily into the cold air of his home in Iceland. It had snowed for the past four days and wasn't showing any signs of letting up. Now the snow was up to his thighs and he could barely walk to school without looking ridiculous, which is what he looked like as he literally tried hopping through the unplowed snow. But once he spotted a rode that had the snow cleared away he quickly made his way over to it, well as quickly as he could manage. Once he made it to the rode he inspected his white leather boots. He was worried about them getting moldy from all the snow and water they had come in contact with recently and was actually considering not wearing them if the weather kept up in the same way it was already. If it kept snowing he might actually have to jump out from his window to even go to school.

He sighed and decided that his shoes were fine for the time being and hurried on his way to school, but before he could get to the end of the street he heard a small groan come from behind him. Emil turned around and saw another young man, with dark tanned skin and black scruffy hair, lying in the snow. Emil place a gloved hand over his mouth in an attempt to keep from laughing at the stranger. He swallowed his laughter quickly though, because the man stood up and noticed Emil staring at him with his head slightly tilted.

"Hello," he said in heavily accented Icelandic, indicating that he wasn't from around here. Well his skin color kind of gave it away as well. "Could I get some help, please?"

Emil walked over to the guy and shrugged. "You have to kind of hop to get out of the snow. It's troublesome."

The man scowled lightly and brought his eyebrows together in concentration. Emil could've sworn that the stranger would've stuck his tongue out if he was alone. The man did a little hop/leap thing and almost stepped on Emil's shoe.

"Careful." Emil murmured, tempted to closer inspect his shoe for damage.

"Sorry." The stranger mumbled back. "So, uh, yeah, where is the school? I heard it was more north. Right?"

Emil sighed. "Yeah it is. I'm going there myself so I could show you."

The stranger nodded, but kept silent, something that perplexed Emil. His 'brothers', only one was truly his brother even then he was only his half brother, were always loud. Well one was more than most, but they all could be when either drunk or angry. So this guy who only asked what he felt needed to be asked caught Emil's attention quickly.

"So, uh, what's your name?" Emil asked as he shifted his bag over his shoulder.

"Gupta Muhammad Hassan." He answered simply. "Yours?"

"Emil Steilsson." Emil said softly as the wind decided to pick up and blow snow in his face. He noticed Gupta shiver slightly and disguised a laugh as a cough. The stranger, Gupta, was hardly dressed for the snow.

_Gupta…._ Emil thought. _I wonder where he is from…_

* * *

Oh Mer Gersh, guess who's back from the dead? :'D

ME! x'D

I wanted to give you guys a quick little update... I'm only going to be working on this lovely story and my Czech and Slovakia story :'D  
All other stories shall be canceled/postponed. ;w;

So I hope you like my favorite crack pairing ;w;  
(I secretly hardcore ship them... shhhhh)


	2. Hi

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I had that same dream again…. The one about when we first met… it was different this time…. I didn't go back and help him…. We didn't speak, we didn't become friends, I didn't fall in love with him…. That scares me…**_

"Hey, Emil!" An Asian boy said, waving and smiling at the Icelander. "Guess what!"

Emil groaned and earned a confused look from Gupta. "You didn't leave Leon?" Emil complained as he walked up to his friend.

"Why would I, like, leave? This place is awesome. I got my parents to let me finish off school here." Leon smiled at Emil, then noticed Gupta standing behind the short Icelander. "Who're you?"

"His name is Gupta." Emil answered. "He fell in the snow this morning and I had to teach him the 'art' of snow hopping."

Leon laughed. "I'm sorry you had to go through that Gupta. Emil secretly is very mean."

Emil narrowed his eyes at Leon and let a scowl find home on his face. "I'm not."

Leon smiled, ignoring Emil. "So, Gupta, where are you from?"

Emil blinked away his scowl and found himself very interested in whatever Gupta said.

"I'm from Egypt." Gupta said with a shrug.

"Oh wow, that's, like, forever away from here. Why did you come all the way to Iceland?" Leon asked, his talkative nature kicking in the more he felt comfortable with Gupta's presence.

Emil scoffed. "You live father away."

"Well, where I live is so much different from Egypt." Leon retorted before he turned back to Gupta. "Did you see the pyramids everyday or something?" Leon asked.

"Um, well I'm here because my mother wanted me to get some more culture or something and no I didn't. I lived in Cairo." Gupta answered, shrugging again. "Honestly I thought it didn't snow much in Iceland."

Emil sighed. "Sometimes it does, depends on how cold it is."

"Oh, I see." Gupta said quietly. "I chose to come here because I thought I'd miss out on the snow."

Leon's eyes widened. "So you don't like the snow?"

Gupta shook his head slightly. "It's too cold. I figured Iceland would be warm, but colder than my home."

Emil chuckled slightly. "Sorry to disappoint you then, but Iceland isn't all warm and sunshine nor is it completely covered in ice. In the winter they're days when the sun doesn't even come out."

"It's kind of cool because you have an excuse for being late." Leon added. "But it gets really cool looking when the northern lights come out."

Gupta nodded, but didn't say anything.

Leon yawned. "Well I feel like class is going to start soon, so we should go. Oh, hey, Gupta, you could, like, sit with us once lunch rolls around."

"I suppose so." Gupta answered.

Emil nodded. "Alright, well Leon should be easy to spot. He's gotten louder since he came here."

Leon scowled. "See what I mean? Emil can be so rude."

Emil rolled hiss eyes. "Okay, well, bless." He said before walking away from Gupta and Leon.

Every minute Emil spent with Gupta the more he wanted to know about the person who was a stranger not to long ago. Emil shook his head. There was definitely something wrong with him.

* * *

BAM, another chappy for you. I'm on a roll here guys! :'D

Well for some silly reason these chapters are all short x'D  
I'll try to make the next one longer, I promise!

oh well :'D

Review and such. I love hearing ( well reading ) what you guys have to say about my stories. ~

Oh Bless ( or bless bless ) is goodbye in Icelandic ;w;  
yay for learning Icelandic! ( It's so hard D: )


	3. Do you remember me?

**_Dear Diary,_**

**_I love it when he says my name… it sounds like sweet honey when it rolls of his tongue. Heh that sounded so lame._**

Gupta walked over to the lunchroom after his class was over. He had kept to himself for the most part; Leon was in one of his morning classes so he was talked to when they had down time. Gupta thought it was weird how Leon was a little shy until he felt comfortable around the people he was with. Gupta sighed as his dark brown eyes scanned the room. He couldn't see them anywhere. He shook his head and decided to sit at the nearest table. Just as he swung his legs under the table he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind himself and saw the Icelandic guy, Emil, he had met that morning.

"You didn't look very hard." He said quietly. He pointed back to where a smiling Leon was sitting. "Leon sent me over here to get you. So come on."

Gupta nodded and stood, taking his lunch with him, and followed Emil back to his table. Leon was munching on a black piece of candy and smirking expectantly at Emil. Gupta sat down and Emil did the same before he noticed the smirk and candy that Leon had.

"Leon" Emil groaned from beside Gupta. "That was my lunch."

"That's not all you have." Leon said back. "I didn't eat all of your silly licorice."

"It was today. Lukas forgot to go buy food… or it might've been Mathias' turn to go buy the groceries." Emil complained.

"Emil"

Emil turned his attention to Gupta. "Yeah?"

"You could have some of mine if needed." Gupta offered.

Emil laughed. "Oh no, I already ate all of my food in the class before this. I was just trying to get Leon to feel sorry for taking my candy."

"Aha! I told you!" Leon said as he finished the piece of licorice.

"Told me what?" Emil asked as he crossed his arms. "I don't remember you saying anything."

"Not you, Gupta." Leon said while he shook his head slightly.

"What was I told then?" Gupta asked quietly.

"That Emil was secretly mean. The kid has evil ideas up to his elbows." Leon said before starting to eat his own food.

Gupta nodded while Emil glared at his friend.

"I'm not mean you know." Emil pointed out.

"I know" Leon said in a singsong voice.

**X~X~X~X~X**

"Okay, well goodbye Leon." Emil called after his friend as the short Asian waved and started to walk towards his home.

Gupta stood next to Emil, his hands buried as deep in his coat pockets as he could get them. In his mind it was too cold to be out side. He sighed. Well at least it had stopped snowing.

"So Gupta, which way is your home?" Emil asked, pulled Gupta out of his thoughts.

Gupta reluctantly took a hand out of his pocket and pointed down the road he and Emil and walked up on their way to school.

"That the way I go too." Emil commented before he started walking. "Well come on, don't just stand there."

Gupta shoved his hand back into his pocket and followed the Icelander down the cleared road. Gupta looked to his side and groaned; the sidewalks were still covered in snow, which meant he'd have to wade through it to get home.

Emil sighed and watched as his breath disappeared into the cold air. "You know we're both going to have to hop through the snow or just you. I made foot prints from this morning."

"Well so did I" Gupta pointed out.

"And a body print from when you fell." Emil added.

"That's not nice, maybe Leon was right about you being secretly mean." Gupta commented with a small smirk on his face,

"Really?" Emil asked.

Gupta nodded.

Emil quickly picked up a handful of snow and chucked it at Gupta's face. Gutpa quickly side stepped and picked up his own handful of snow and hit Emil square in the chest.

"Hey, I didn't think you'd throw one back at me." Emil complained.

Gupta shrugged. "I have good aim."

"I just wasn't ready."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Emil!" Someone called. "Come inside before I make Mathias walk over there and get you himself."

Emil turned around and saw his half brother, Lukas standing in the doorway of a house a couple blocks down. Emil sighed. "Well I guess that's my signal to go."

Gupta nodded. "Alright"

"I'll get you back" Emil added as he started to walk away.

Gupta actually let himself smirk. "I'd like to see you try."

* * *

I DON'T KNOW D:

Writer's block SUCKS

so does getting an infection in your finger D:

lol anyway, Merry Christmas people or Merry holidays x'D idk

Please review and such ;w; I love reading the feedback from you guys so much :'D


End file.
